


Flight of Butterflies

by jinwann



Series: Lactose Intolerant [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, kitten kids! Sanghyuk and Mina and Hyeyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon realizes just how big his kids have gotten as he tucks them into bed. Taekwoon is somehow just as childish as he's always been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> in which my true domestic trashness is revealed and i get sucked into my usual black hole of domestic fluff never to return again. im still working on the pokemon au but this wouldn't leave me alone and i'll probably fill up this series whenever i stress write lmao xD
> 
> Twitter: @babyxius

Hakyeon wakes up with a start, heart light in his chest and breath caught in his throat. He blinks the fog from his eyes and exhales the disorientation in his head. A soft snore resonates from his lap above the hum of the television, still splattering bright colors in the darkness of the living room and playing sweet lyrical music.

Taekwoon is still dozing off beside him, head tilted back awkwardly over the couch and jaw slack. Their kids are knocked out in their laps: Mina in Taekwoon's, Hyeyeon in his, and Sanghyuk tucked between them. Mina is half sprawled out on the couch, legs stretched over Taekwoon's lap and hair messy around her face. Her grey and white spotted kitten tail is wound around Taekwoon's wrist and her ears flicker atop her head when the movie still playing breaks out into another song. Sanghyuk is sound asleep between them, head resting on Hakyeon's shoulder and black tail wound around Mina's ankle. His ears are lax atop his messy brown mop of hair but stand sharp in contrast, especially his torn right ear. Hyeyeon is tucked securely in Hakyeon's lap, snuggled against his chest and lips parted in her sleep. Like Mina, her ears twitch when the princess in the movie sings a spectacularly high note and her grey tail is wound tightly around Hakyeon's wrist.

He sighs softly, shifting gently so that Hyeyeon doesn't wake up. His feet feel numb and his arms feel boneless for sitting in one position for what must've been at least an hour. The living room still looks like a mess after letting the kids build a blanket fortress and letting them demolish it when it came for movie time. However, he'll make them clean it in the morning.

(Or not. Quite frankly, the kids will make another mess tomorrow even before lunch.)

"Taekwoon-ah," Hakyeon whispers softly, carefully wrestling his hand from Hyeyeon's tail to reach out for his husband and poke his side. Taekwoon sniffles but doesn't stir, so Hakyeon combs through his hair and tugs lightly. Taekwoon startles awake like himself, glancing around in sleepy confusion before his half-lidded gaze meets Hakyeon's.

Taekwoon looks between the movie screen and Hakyeon, then at the kids and back at Hakyeon. "What time is it?" he murmurs, voice just barely a whisper.

"It's just past midnight," Hakyeon replies tossing his phone to the other side of the couch and stifling a yawn with the same hand. Sanghyuk makes a little noise as he shifts from leaning on Hakyeon to curling against Taekwoon.

Taekwoon yawns, sinking back bonelessly against the couch. "I'm not sure I can move."

Hakyeon laughs lightly, poking his husband's side again. Taekwoon turns to look at him, a soft little smile pulling at his lips as their eyes meet in the moment of silence. His eyes carry the flashing colors of the Disney movie and the sparkle of affection that hasn't left his eyes since they'd met. Hakyeon swallows the lump in his throat, heart fluttering in his chest. His face starts to burn under the gaze and he sinks into the couch, ducking his face into his sweater out of embarrassment.

The movie finally ends and the credits start to scroll through the screen. Taekwoon finally switches on the light by the couch and even still, all three kids stay asleep. Mina rolls over in her sleep, drowning in her Ariel nightgown that she'd asked for when they took a trip to Disneyland last summer. Her cheek is pressed to the couch, baby curls of her hair pressed to her skin, and hands clutched at the hem of Taekwoon's shirt. Taekwoon fixes her hair with his free hand, smiling fondly as Mina licks her lips in her sleep and sinks back into her dream with a little smile.

Hyeyeon is very different from her sister. She sleeps tucked firmly in Hakyeon's lap in a Rapunzel nightgown. Her hair had been tucked neatly into a loose braid that she could sleep in but had come loose at some point. Baby curls like Mina's frame her round cheeks and she wrinkles her nose every so often. Even though her kitten features were colored differently than Mina's, she still clung to Hakyeon much like Mina did to Taekwoon and moved not one centimeter in her sleep.

Hakyeon combs through Sanghyuk's hair, careful of waking him but being gentle enough to pull out the sleepy smile Sanghyuk gets when he's happily asleep. Their oldest had been the first to fall asleep, uninterested in another Disney princess movie but had relented to his sisters. Hakyeon takes in the soft glow of the light on his rounded cheeks, the soft pout of his lips as he sleeps, and the little flicker of his tail when Hakyeon pushes back his bangs. His heart suddenly swells when he remembers that Sanghyuk's tenth birthday is coming up soon, and it hits a little hard when he thinks about how fast Sanghyuk is growing up. Being mindful of his torn ear, Hakyeon kisses the crown of his head and tucks away the little slip of emotions.

He knows they have to move the kids to bed, but it's nice like this. In the silence of the night, his kids are all swept away in happy little dreams and are all smiling in their sleep. Their kitten hearts have them clinging to their parents, the rhythmic beating of their hearts keeping them asleep, and it feels heartwarming that they get to be little kids instead of mature adults that they have the tendency to be sometimes.

"Let's just sleep here," Taekwoon murmurs, echoing his thoughts. He looks halfway back into his dreams with both his eyes shut and talks with the soft whine his voice takes on when he's sleepy.

Hakyeon just laughs under his breath, doing his best to lean over their kids and kiss Taekwoon's cheek. "You know we can't," he murmurs, placing another kiss at Taekwoon's pulse. "You could hardly walk the last time you slept on the couch."

Taekwoon frowns at that, lips pulling into a little pout. "But I'm tired," he whines, opening one eye to glance at Hakyeon before shutting it and pretending it to be asleep.

Hakyeon smiles tiredly, watching Taekwoon for a moment longer before he finally decides that he really does have to tuck the kids into bed. He holds on to Hyeyeon securely as he stands up on wobbly legs. Hyeyeon shifts a little and so Hakyeon rests her on his hip as she locks her hands around his neck and presses her cheek to his shoulder.

"Papa, is the movie over?" she murmurs, blinking slowly awake. Her tail twitches and then wraps around Hakyeon's bicep.

"Yes it is, sweetie," he says, kissing the crown of her head. He hikes her up his hip, holding her more steadily, before heading towards the girls' bedroom.

"Oh," she sighs softly, nuzzling against Hakyeon's chest. Her ears flicker before pressing flat to the top of her head. "I always fall asleep before the movie is over."

Hakyeon laughs softly, dipping into the first room on the hallway. "You've seen the movie plenty of times before."

Hyeyeon doesn't reply immediately. Hakyeon figures she had just drifted back to sleep and took his time weaving through the stuffed plushies on the floor. He swiftly steps over two lightsabers before reaching Hyeyeon's bed and carefully tucking her in. She's still holding on to him, and wakes up suddenly- looking at him with wide, bright eyes that have him locked in place.

"Papa, can we buy cake for Sanghyuk's birthday?"

Hakyeon laughs softly, leaning down and gently combing through her hair. She sits up rigid and serious, staring at Hakyeon with an almost predatory gaze. He cups her cheek and pecks her head, just at her ear. "Hyeyeon-ah, you know you're all allergic to milk."

Hyeyeon flops back into bed and falls back asleep. "Okay, we'll just make Sanghyukkie a birthday cake," she mumbles before sprawling out and dreaming once more. She lets out a soft snore and doesn't move afterwards.

Hakyeon groans softly as he stands, looking back fondly before he goes back to the living room to fetch Mina. She's still sprawled out on Taekwoon's lap, but Taekwoon is combing through her hair. He looks on endearingly as she sniffles and meows in her sleep.

Taekwoon helps him get Mina off his lap and adjust her in his arms. It takes a bit of coaxing for her tail to let go of Taekwoon's wrist, but she finally lets go and snuggles against Hakyeon instead. She mumbles a little as Hakyeon takes her off to bed, but she never wakes up even as she's tucked in.

He takes a little moment to push the baby curls from Mina's face. Her smiles from today still warm his heart as they always do. She was the mastermind behind today's blanket fort design and it had been her choice for the movie afterwards. She'd been even happier as Taekwoon pulled out the dairy-free cookies that he'd baked earlier as a surprise. Taekwoon just laughed and pet her head as chocolate ended up smeared on her cheeks and her energy surged with the sudden influx of sugar. When he's finally able to pull away, he presses a quick kiss to the crown of her head and tiptoes out of the room, turning on the night light by the door and shutting it behind him.

In the living room, Taekwoon already has Sanghyuk in his arms, propped up against his hip, rubbing his back quietly. It feels like it's been awhile since Hakyeon's last seen the image. Sanghyuk wasn't the little kitten they had finally brought home five years ago. Where a little kitten used to stay in Taekwoon's arms, often scared of his nightmares with his tail twitching nervously and ears pressed back flat- so small that Taekwoon's embrace would completely surround him- was now replaced by a gangly ten year old who smiled big and bright and was growing so fast that Taekwoon was struggling to carry him. 

In some ways, Sanghyuk still resembled the little kitten he used to be. He curled into himself and hid away when kids at school teased him for his torn ear or when his nightmares would surge back and hold him in the darkness. Sanghyuk keeps a lot of things to himself, something that only intensified when Taekwoon and Hakyeon had gotten through the adoption process again and had brought home the girls. But now Sanghyuk was turning ten and he actively sought out to tease everyone, he laughed and smiled wider than ever, and with each passing day the darkness that held him tight at night was disappearing. Sanghyuk indulged his sisters and helped out Taekwoon and Hakyeon whenever he could.

Hakyeon tucked himself in Taekwoon's side, holding him close with an arm around his waist, and reached up to card through Sanghyuk's hair. He pushed his son's hair back and pecked the crown of his head. The little kitten huffs and reaches out for Hakyeon with his tail.

Taekoon glances down at him lovingly and kisses him. His dark eyes are brighter now, but he doesn't say anything.

Just as Taekwoon tucks Sanghyuk into bed, Sanghyuk whines slightly and his eyes blink open. He looks up dazedly at Hakyeon before looking over at Taekwoon and smiling. "Dad," he murmurs, turning onto his side and purring quietly, "I love you. Love you too, Papa."

Hakyeon can't help but smile, tugging on the ends of his sweater and feeling heat warm through his chest. "We love you too, kiddo," Taekwoon whispers, kissing Sanghyuk's forehead before pulling the covers up to Sanghyuk's chin and ruffling his hair. Sanghyuk is already back asleep before he can hear Taekwoon wish him goodnight.

It's nearing one in the morning when they finally roll into bed. Taekwoon sighs as he flops under the covers, pulling them up to his eyes and looking up expectantly as Hakyeon slides in beside him. Hakyeon presses close to his husband, winding an arm around his waist and softly massaging Taekwoon's back that has to be aching now from sleeping on the couch and carrying Sanghyuk. Taekwoon simply leans forward and kisses Hakyeon chastely, smiling widely before his eyes flutter shut and he starts to fall back into sleep.

"Love you, Papa," Taekwoon murmurs, smile teasing as he fits himself into Hakyeon's side and wraps his arms around his waist tightly. Hakyeon chuckles, combing through Taekwoon's hair like he does with the kids.

"Love you too, Dad," he replies, snuggling up against his husband and closing his eyes with a smile on his face. His whole chest fills with the feeling of fluttering butterflies as he drifts off to sleep, surrounded by the warmth of his husband and head filled with the smiles of his kids.


End file.
